


Sauna in Winter

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Nudity, Sauna, Uncharted Advent Calendar, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 15th December:Harry really wanted Nate to lose that towel





	

Harry couldn’t see it, but outside the world was white. Of course he knew it was so, he had come with Nathan to England for that exact reason; proper snow, a proper winter and thus a proper Christmas. The sauna had been a bonus, especially as he could now ogle Nathan’s chest in peace and track the sweat running over his skin. Too bad that the view was spoiled a little by the towel that Nathan had still wrapped around his waist.

“Enjoying the view?” Nathan cracked open an eye before wiping the sweat from his forehead, only to have it replaced by new sweat a moment later. He reached out and new steam filled the room.

“Quite so,” Harry answered and sidled closer, leaning briefly into Nathan. “It would be even better if you were to take your towel off.”

Nathan smirked and his hands fell to the fabric.


End file.
